


Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

by transdennisreynolds



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Confessions of love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, basically nsfw fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdennisreynolds/pseuds/transdennisreynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis has had a few drinks and it’s past midnight, but he still thinks now’s the time if any to pop a quick intervention on his frustratingly delusional best friend. (A bit OOC because really they're both too arrogant to admit they need each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> these two worthless assholes dont deserve to be happy but boy o boy do i love the idea of them being all lovey-dovey + grossly affectionate w each other for some reason  
> (also this is 8 pages long and im tired of editing it so pls look past any errors in spelling or grammar or repetitiveness)
> 
> ps: i might just redo this entire thing @ some other point but i rlly dont want another unfinished fic in my folder atm

It's a quarter to one in the morning and they're sitting at the small kitchen table, nursing a bottle of beer each. There’re only two left in the six pack they’d bought this afternoon and the freshly opened bottle of Jagermeister on the counter’s nearly half gone. Dennis is leaning back on his chair, balancing his weight on the back two legs precariously and staring at a nick in the tabletop. Mac’s hunched over his bottle and picking at the label absentmindedly. They wouldn't go as far as to say they're drunk, but they've got a pretty good buzz going.

Dennis is the first to break the silence, not bothering to look up as he speaks. “Y’know . . . I just don't get why you do this to yourself.”

Mac furrows his eyebrows. “What are you talking about, bro?”

“That you live a lie in order to fulfill some self-deluding notion that some rumored afterlife is worth more than years and years of hating yourself, _bro._ ”

“What—?” Mac starts, confused and caught off guard.

Dennis throws his hands up, letting the chair’s front legs fall forward and hit the floor with a loud crack. “You're miserable, Mac!”

“Hold on, dude, where—”

“You won't let yourself be happy because you've convinced yourself that being happy for once in your goddamn life pales in comparison to some too-good-to-be-true fantasy! I mean, how do you know for sure heaven even exists? You can't ‘cause no one alive can vouch for it!”

“That doesn't prove it isn't—”

“—But you know what is real? What is tangible and raw and real and something you shouldn't just throw away because it's a one-time gig? Life, bro! So why not live in the now rather than for something you can't count on?”

“I— I don't—”

“And I know you're scared, dude, because you were raised to be afraid of what you want. But you're an adult now and can make your own goddamn decisions. Fuck up now and then, who cares? Life's just a jumble of mistakes and failed attempts. But it's worth the occasional disappointment and dread to know you're doing what you want and being who you want to be. And if there is a God out there, I'm pretty damn sure he’d be more proud of the brave than the cowardly.”

“I don't— Where the fuck is this coming from?”

Dennis’ shoulders drop and he takes a deep breath before explaining. “Lately I've been thinking about what I've done with my life,” He plays with the neck of his almost empty beer bottle. “I never did make it to med school, I’ve never used my college degree, I got married to someone I barely knew because of some stupid midlife crisis, and I'm nearly forty and still living with my best friend from high school. I don't have a lot to be proud of,” He takes a sip. “But I— I start thinking about what kind of life I would've had if I did become a vet or if I was married or if I didn't still live in Philly and I can't help but wonder about all missed opportunities. But despite not being anywhere near where I dreamed I would be by now, I'm— I'm happy,” He pauses, unsure whether or not to continue. “I'm happy with my life. I'm happy with you.”

Mac stares at him for a second, Dennis not meeting his eyes. “Den,” He laughs. “We own a fucking dive bar and barely manage to pay rent! How does that even compare to a white picket fence and a trophy wife?”

Dennis shrugs. “I think that’d get boring after a while. I mean, we've sorta fallen into a routine ourselves, but at least it's more interesting than just working and sleeping and neighborhood barbecues. I like our life and where we are. And I don't . . . I wouldn't want it any other way.”

Dennis pushes back from the table and stands up, his head to the side and a hand on his hip. “I'm not— I need you to understand that although I scream and yell and scratch and claw, you'll always be my best friend. I can't imagine life without you, bro.”

Mac stands then and walks up to Dennis, searching his face for insincerity. Dennis keeps his gaze to the side and lets out a soft chuckle as he feels Mac silently scan his face. Mac places a hand on Dennis’ shoulder a moment later and Dennis meets his eyes, his own red-rimmed and wet. Mac suddenly pulls him close and wraps his arms around his neck. Dennis is slightly taken aback by Mac burying his face in his neck, but quickly wraps his arms around Mac’s waist and sighs in relief.

“I . . . I'm not good with words and feelings,” Mac mumbles against the skin below Dennis’ ear. “So I hope I don't sound cheesy when I say I feel the exact same. You're the most important person in my life, Den. We've been through thick and thin and we'll probably be together ‘till we die,” He pauses then, taking a deep breath. “And although you can be a major dick sometimes—hell, a lot of the time—I don't think I could handle it if you ever left for real.”

Dennis chuckles softly at that. “Why would I? I'd miss you too much, you son of a bitch. You and your karate and schemes and Project Badass videos and jokes . . . Most of all I'd miss your comments during Movie Night—”

“Fucking Christ, Den,” Mac’s not crying, but he sure as hell sounds like he’s sobbing. “I love you. Goddammit, I love you, Dennis Reynolds! And fuck the Church and fuck the Bible and fuck anyone who says loving you is wrong because loving you makes me feel alive! It makes me feel real and whole and like I have something worthwhile and grounding in this piece of shit world!”

Dennis gives Mac a squeeze, trying to will the stinging sign of oncoming tears to fade. “Mac,” He breathes, pulling back to give him a reassuring smile. “Ditto.”

He crashes their lips together and it’s not quite a kiss at first—more like messy fumbling of tongues and teeth—but they soon find a rhythm and Dennis can’t help but admit that it’s probably one of the best kisses he’s ever had. He didn’t peg Mac for skillful in this area, but Mac’s definitely got enough enthusiasm to mask any lack of technique. It’s slow and it’s sweet and it’s years and years of built up tension draining from their tight chests and it’s over far too soon.

Dennis is the first to pull back, taking a swallow of air before moving to nip and suck at Mac’s jawline, his hands sliding up and down Mac’s back. Mac tilts his chin up and tries to catch his breath, toying with the short hair at the back of Dennis’ neck.

“Do you,” Dennis starts, trying to find the right words and feeling his characteristic confidence floundering at the sight of Mac’s long lashes and parted lips. “Would you, uh . . .”

“Wanna bang? Yeah. God, yeah,” Mac’s nodding and fiddling with Dennis' shirt collar.

Dennis licks his lips nervously. “You sure?”

“I’m an adult, Den,” He rolls his eyes. “I’m sure.”

Mac starts unbuttoning Dennis’ plaid overshirt to get his point across and Dennis just watches his face as he does so, trying to remember every single detail of this scene so that he’ll never forget how _whole_ he feels at this very moment.

Mac pushes the lapels down Dennis’ shoulders and lets it fall to the floor before standing back and yanking his own sleeveless t-shirt over his head, messing up his slicked-back hair slightly in the process. Dennis takes a step forward and presses their bare chests flush against each other, running his hands through Mac’s thick hair and messing it up even further.

They stumble into Dennis’ bedroom, barely making it past the living room without tripping or stubbing any toes, and Dennis falls back onto the bed while Mac strips fully, pushing his pants and boxers to the side. He grabs Dennis’ pant legs and yanks, Dennis’ jeans sliding off easily.

Mac tosses them to the floor and climbs onto the bed, placing a hand on either side of Dennis’ shoulders and finally, _finally_ their lips meet again.

The kiss is careful and passionate and it lasts a good minute before Mac starts kissing a trail down Dennis’ jaw and neck and chest, stopping to nip and suck at a nipple and smirking against the soft skin there when Dennis makes this low whine in the back of his throat. He continues his path down to Dennis’ briefs, twisting and pulling the elastic between his fingers as he chuckles softly. “Y’know, it’s fucking ridiculous how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

“Yeah? Well, wait no more, baby. You can have me however you want whenever you want. That’s the perk of being in a relationship; we can bang whenever we feel like it.”

Mac sighs, breathless and elated with anticipation. “God, yeah . . . I’m gonna blow you now, all right?”

“Don’t let me stop you.”

Mac slips his thumbs past the hem and Dennis raises his hips to help him ease them off. Once they’re at his ankles, Dennis kicks them to the side and flops back down with a giddy smile. And whether the butterflies in his stomach were because he was getting a free blowjob or because it was his best friend between his legs didn’t really matter to him; Mac’s matching grin was enough to let him know they were both enjoying this.

Mac flattens his tongue and licks a long stripe along the length of Dennis’ dick, letting his eyelids rest at half-mast and his top teeth to graze lightly against the head. He wraps his lips around the tip and Dennis jerks his hips unconsciously , causing Mac to gag slightly. He places a palm on Dennis’ upper thigh before taking him down as far as possible. Dennis lets out an unbelievably loud moan as his cock his the back of Mac’s throat and Mac starts bobbing up and down, controlling his gag reflex by sheer willpower (and some very fortunate luck). He pulls back just a bit and swirls his tongue around the top, humming at the encouraging taste of bitter, salty precum.

When Mac moves to play with Dennis’ balls with his free hand, Dennis’ moans become as frequent as the breaths he takes. His arms are straight out to each side of the bed, his fingers gripping the sheets for dear life and his chest heaving as he tries desperately not to thrust into the tight, wet heat of Mac’s perfect mouth. A minute more of this and Dennis can feel the building pressure in his pelvis near its peak. He suddenly sits up, grabbing Mac’s jaw with both hands and lifting him off his dick.

“I’m sorry, but I kinda wanna do more than blowjobs,” Dennis confesses, giddy from the rush of euphoric chemicals in his brain and the thumping of his heart.

Mac climbs back up to kiss Dennis, a high-pitched whine in the back of his throat spilling from his lips as Dennis’ lithe fingers wrap around both of them. He brings their foreheads together as he slides his other hand up and down Mac’s back lightly, tracing the shifting shoulder blades there with a feather-light touch. Mac can’t help but gasp as Dennis swipes his thumb over the head of his heavy dick, their humid pants mingling in the small gap between them.

“Just look at you . . . _fuck,_ _”_ Dennis murmurs, prompting Mac to open his eyes and find Dennis staring at him with pure awe and adoration. Mac lets his eyes flutter closed again with a shy smile, shifting slightly to hold himself up with one arm and raising the other to cup Dennis’ flushed cheek. He makes sure to keep his gaze locked with Dennis’ as he drags his thumb across his love’s swollen lips.

“Back at you,” he says softly, his heart swelling at the chuckle that passes through those beautiful lips in response.

He pulls his knees forward and leans back, dragging his nails lightly along Dennis’ chest as he does so. He straddles his love’s thighs and straightens his back, grabbing Dennis’ hips firmly and giving him a carnal smirk. “I want you inside me, Den.”

Dennis’ eyes widen a bit at Mac’s uncharacteristic forwardness, but regains his cool a second later as he mumbles, “That can be arranged.”

Dennis sits up to reach over to open his nightstand drawer and rummage for a small bottle of lube and a condom.

Once he's got it in hand, he pops open the cap and meets Mac’s questioning stare.

Dennis rolls his eyes. “I thought you knew what was involved with anal, having dated a tranny.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Look, I don’t wanna get into the details, but since you probably haven't even heard of an enema, I’m gonna use the condom.”

“What is an enema, then?”

“A douche for you ass. Now get on your back so I can finger you.”

“Oh,” he says lamely, and flops down next to Dennis, who's rolling on the condom and tossing the wrapper to the floor.

“Hold your legs up for me,” Dennis says as he maneuvers himself below Mac (who lifts his legs promptly), lube in hand and a reassuring smile on his lips. “Now just as a heads up, this is gonna be cold at first.”

Dennis squirts a small amount of lube onto his index and pointer fingers and slides them up along the line of Mac’s ass tortuously slowly. He rubs Mac’s hole in a circular pattern, kissing and sucking Mac’s inner thighs as he does so, savoring Mac’s moans and the incredibly lewd squelch of skin and lube. He slips a finger past the taut muscle a moment later, his mouth moving from Mac’s flushed thighs to lick his aching cock, and starts a steady rhythm of in and out. Mac gasps as Dennis’ lips wrap around the tip of his dick and he practically screams when Dennis slips another finger into his tight ass.

“ _Holy fucking shit,_ Den,” He groans with his head thrown back. “I'm gonna come if you keep—”

Dennis cuts him off by hollowing his cheeks and adding yet another delicious digit, Mac cursing him silently for knowing just how to make him writhe in pleasure.

Dennis hooks his fingers up and rubs against the small bulge in Mac’s inner walls, making Mac arch his back and a litany of swears and praises to spill from his open, gasping mouth. And he sure as hell doesn't stop working Mac’s cock further down his throat and his fingers deeper inside even when Mac’s yelling a warning of his impending climax.

Mac’s body spasms momentarily as the building heat in his stomach finally unfurls, his eyes rolled back and Dennis’ name on the tip of his tongue. When he comes to, he's got this blissed-out, lopsided grin and his hand in Dennis’ hair as he watches Dennis look up and lick his lips devilishly.

“Goddamn,” He breathes, twirling one of the curly strands on the back of Dennis’ head between his shaking fingers. “I really had my heart set on full-out banging tonight, asshole.”

Dennis laughs. “Another time, I promise, baby.”

Dennis climbs up and meets Mac’s grin in response, humming contently as Mac takes his bottom lip between his teeth. “You taste so good with my cum on your tongue,” Mac mumbles absentmindedly, his lips ghosting over Dennis’.

“Wow. Never thought I'd hear you say anything remotely like that.”

Mac shrugs. “What can I say? Times’ve changed, Den.”

“Well I like it.”

“Oh, I know you do,” Mac murmurs back, ducking his head into the crook of Dennis’ neck and grabbing hold of Dennis’ neglected shaft. "Now lie back so I can suck your cock.”

Dennis obliges, shifting so that he’s reclining against stacked pillows with a good view of the upcoming performance.

And what a performance it was. Dennis comes with a low, guttural moan only a minute after Mac’d started, painting his flushed and sweaty face with stripe after stripe of white hot jizz. When Dennis’ breath finally evens out, he opens his eyes to the phantasmagoric scene of Mac wiping a line on his cheek off with two fingers and sucking them clean with a swirl of his tongue and a satisfied smile.

“Why the fuck did we wait so long,” Dennis groans, throwing his head back and arms up to cover his face.

“It was worth the wait, though, wasn't it,” Mac asks as he leans over the edge of the bed to grab his discarded t-shirt. He wipes his face and neck with it, tossing it back onto the heap of forgotten clothing on Dennis’ bedroom floor, and positions himself so he can rest his head on Dennis’ bare chest.

“Yeah, you're right,” Dennis sighs and moves an arm to draw random shapes and words onto Mac’s shoulders and back. “So . . . I don’t wanna push you into anything too soon,” (mostly because it may mean Mac’d never talk to him again) “but are you gonna finally cut the ‘God hates fags’ act? And stop lying to yourself about your sexuality?”

Dennis can feel the muscles in Mac’s back tense at the question and Mac’s nose brush against the dip below his sternum.

“Y’know, I always knew I was gay,” Mac mumbles, barely audible. “I just didn’t . . . I don’t know, let myself be that way. I couldn’t. Not back then, anyway. And I’m still not entirely sure why I was even looking for an off switch. Maybe cause being gay means not being a real man? I don't know. I've known that my sexuality’s pretty much set in stone for a decade, but I still tried to force myself and everyone else to believe that I’m as straight as they come.”

Dennis waits a second, expecting Mac to continue. After a few seconds of silence, he moves his hand up to the base of Mac’s neck. “To be honest, I still don’t why you thought you can’t be gay. I mean . . . gay sex is fucking _incredible_.”

They both laugh at that.

“Yeah, true. I guess I’d just been doing it for so long that it became a routine, y’know? But that’s over with. I mean,” Mac shifts up on the bed to rest his head on Dennis’ bicep. “I don’t think I’d be for Pride Parades and gay bars, but this is nice. This feels . . . nice. Like how it’s supposed to be.”

Dennis places a kiss on the top of Mac’s head.

“Yeah, I’m not one for flashy parties either. But what about the Gang? Should we tell them?”

Mac shifts his jaw. “Maybe not right away.”

“Sure,” Dennis murmurs, his eyelids heavy and his body relaxed, the urge to sleep washing over him suddenly. “Mmm, I'm kinda winded.”

“Me too.”

“G’night, baby boy.”

Mac sits up for a second to grab the covers from their pile on the edge of the bed and pulls them up to their chests. He shuts off the nightstand lamp and gives Dennis’ shoulder a chaste kiss before murmuring, “Night, Den,” back to his already snoring partner.

**Author's Note:**

> so side note i dont know anything abt sensory stuff 4 ppl w dicks or prostates so if i got any of that wrong , pls forgive me
> 
> also personally i think dennis is aro (in that he has trouble understanding why some things are romantic + others arent + why theres such a supposed divide) + therefore is lying somewhat when he does his monologue but tbh , he desperately needs mac + his attention/praise + i think dennis is completely aware of that even if he doesnt want to acknowledge it


End file.
